


Reach Out and Touch Faith

by Wolfsheart



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men AU-ish (mine), X-men AU
Genre: Anal Sex, Church Sex, Churches & Cathedrals, Confessional, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Songfic, sacrilegious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsheart/pseuds/Wolfsheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan gets stood up for lunch and finds Kurt in church.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach Out and Touch Faith

**Author's Note:**

> The very talented artist Crow821 did a gorgeous piece for me (commission) for this fic. You can find it here: [Confession](http://crow821.deviantart.com/art/Confession-207229594).

_Feeling unknown_  
_And you're all alone_  
_Flesh and bone_  
_By telephone_  
_Lift up the receiver_  
_I'll make you a believer_  

When the fuzzy blue mutant hadn’t shown up at the roadhouse for lunch like they’d agreed, Logan’s concern threshold reached its maximum.  It wasn’t like him to skip out on plans they’d made, and after two beers and no sign of Kurt, he’d dropped some cash on the table and stormed out, not sure whether he should be worried or pissed off.  After calling back to the mansion and finding out that no one had seen him since early that morning, Logan hit a couple of the places he thought Nightcrawler would be.  After half an hour, it dawned on him what day it was, and he promptly drove to the old chapel in the village not far from the woods that housed Xavier’s mansion.  Parking the bike in one of the many empty parking spaces, Logan shut it down and sauntered toward the church.  Thin blades of grass and weedy purple thistles grew skyward from the cracks in the three steps leading up to the splintered wooden door.  Logan didn't feel comfortable snuffing out any true nature before it could reclaim its space from the man-made structure, so as he walked, he kept his heavy-soled work boots from trampling on the small growth.   

Logan was an agnostic; no secret there.  He knew there had to be something out there, but he refused to give it a name, a nationality or a gender.  Whatever _it_ was, it just... _was_.  The times he felt the most...well, spiritual...were when he was in nature.  The scarlet of a sunset, the wind blowing through the leaves, the golden stare of a wolf...even the weeds growing up from these steps: all held more divinity to him than any structure or stained glass window.  Opening the door, he winced at the whine of the hinges and tried to make up for the noise by tiptoeing inside.  It was a good thing he had strong senses since the lighting was almost nil in here; only a bit shimmered through the window behind crucifix at the altar to glimmer primary colors across the age-worn carpet, and naturally, there were candles lit all along the floor to ceiling wooden beams, the oily yellow wax dripping down to gather on the floor where it was rarely cleaned.  Usually, Logan waited for Kurt outside or at the mansion, preferring to leave the elf to his praying without his grumpy attitude spoiling the sanctity of the moment. 

But there he was.  Second pew from the front, head bowed beneath the hood of his jacket.  Logan would know his scent anywhere, even with all the frankincense.  He slipped quietly into one of the back pews and sat down where he could observe his lover.  The priest was saying Mass in Latin.  From what Kurt had told him, very few priests spoke the Mass in Latin anymore.  It _was_ a dead language.  He chewed on this the way he would on the end of a cigar, his eyes trained on the three or four people inside kneeling then standing then sitting and then kneeling again during each dogmatic prompt from the priest.  Father What’s-His-Face stood in front of the altar, ragged cassock, jowls and wrinkles spoke of how _he_ must have set in the first slats of wood in this chapel, and dark circles under his eyes said that he’d been wrestling with the very demons of Hell all night long; all of this accompanied a tired voice.  Disillusioned and clearly losing faith in his own religion.  He was the same as half the other priests closeting themselves inside the Church.  Dying as Latin had died. 

Why the fuck does the elf come here?

_Your own personal Jesus_  
_Someone to hear your prayers_  
_Someone who cares_  
_Your own personal Jesus_  
_Someone to hear your prayers_  
_Someone who's there_

Logan’s eyes suddenly snapped open when he noticed the scent in the chapel shifting.  Most of the _human_ smell was gone except for the lingering odor of fear, guilt and martyrdom that Logan noticed tended to swirl around their ilk when they gathered in one place to pray for an easy way out of their responsibilities.  His blue eyes darted around the chapel and saw that the priest was gone. 

So was Kurt.

Wax clumped and cooled on the floor, and the hint of incense floated through the mostly stale air, clinging to everything it touched.  Logan clutched the back of the pew in front of him, his knuckles pale, and only the crunch and splinter of wood forced him to pull back.  He shifted back and forth where he sat and felt the bottoms of his feet start to itch.  _If Kurt had left the building, he’d have seen me.  I’m right by the door and he sees as well in the dark as I do.  He’d have seen me.  Said something.  Told me it was time to go home._   A low snarl escaped his lips, but it wasn't loud enough to echo off the Gothic arched ceiling.  Logan stood up and moved up toward the nave, his eyes darting from side to side as he sniffed the air, searching for any indication that Kurt was still inside.  When he reached the point between the first row of pews and the altar, Logan stopped in his tracks and turned his head to the left, catching Kurt's scent coming from the confessional boxes.   

Training his ears to catch the minutest sound, he thought he could actually hear the faint murmurings of a German prayer, spoken in the voice normally used to make Logan laugh or to send shivers up his spine while they were having sex.  A shiver passed down his spine, making him growl softly – why would a mess of religious words do that to him?  _No...it's not the words.  It's the fuckin' voice...it's the language and the voice and dammit, why is he still in there?_   Logan stalked over to the confessional then peered over his shoulder to make sure no one was there.  His fist curled around the edge of the once-crimson velvet curtain, feeling spots where the kitten-soft material had rubbed away to the rough under fabric, and his nose wrinkled when he realized it felt as oily as the air.  Logan drew the curtain open an inch in the time it took him to draw five breaths.

“...bitte für uns Sünder jetzt und in der Stunde unseres Todes.  Amen.  Gegrüßet seist du, Maria, voll der Gnade, der Herr ist mit dir.  Du bist gebenedeit unter den Frauen – ”

Logan's smile displayed plenty of teeth, his animal senses honing in now on the blue mutant kneeling inside that wooden box, his hungry growl low enough for only those pointed ears to pick up.  

_Feeling unknown_  
_And you're all alone_  
_Flesh and bone_  
_By telephone_  
_Lift up the receiver_  
_I'll make you a believer_  
_Take second best_  
_Put me to the test_  
_Things on your chest_  
_that we need to confess_  
_I will deliver_  
_You know I'm a forgiver_

“ – Logan?”  Eyelids opened and that strange angel's face tilted upward, yellow eyes peering through the incense haze and dim candle flames and what sunlight breached the filthy windows.  “ _Was_...?”

The older mutant leaned a jean-clad hip against the wood, holding open the curtain with one hand, his steel-blue eyes meeting that curious gaze.  “Didn't tell me you were comin' here, Elf.  Told me you were meetin' me at the roadhouse...an' ya didn't show.”  Logan's smile turned wicked, and he noticed Kurt's tail twitching in reaction...the way it did at night when he smiled that way.  “Somethin' else to confess, Elf?” rumbled the question. 

Kurt's cheeks darkened to indigo under his fur, and one thick finger genuflected the cross quickly.  He started to rise to his feet, but Logan clamped a hand onto his shoulder and started to push him back down.  Then he stepped further into the confessional, allowing the curtain to fall back into place, hiding them from view.  

_Reach out and touch faith_

“Logan, what are you doing?” Kurt asked, shifting around in the wooden box until his back was to the viewing screen, his eyes following his best friend and lover as the predator moved, too, only to settle on the short bench where the penitent could sit.  His tail flicked out and curled around his waist.  He might be whipcord muscle over bones, but Logan's bulk took up a good portion of the narrow box. 

“Came to see ya, Kurt.  Came to pick you up for our lunch date, but...thought I'd see what the inside of one of these looked like.”  That wolfish smile turned unashamedly lecherous as Logan's blue eyes raked over Kurt's body, already picturing him out of the jeans and hoodie he wore. 

Logan reached out and caressed a hand across that taunting fifth limb, feeling it twitch against his palm, and he laughed when Kurt himself attempted to remain stoic.  The blue mutant even tried to affect a scowl, but the other man took a big sniff and detected more curiosity and an underlying scent of...

...desire. 

That hand curled around Kurt's tail, and Logan's thumb stroked it.  The reaction it caused in Kurt was instant as his head rested back against the wall, his eyes closed, and a low, moan that was not meant for a confessional emanated from his lips.  Kurt wet them with his tongue; the way his partner rubbed his tail was the _exact_ way he would rub his cock, thumb moving in long, even strokes.  His hands fell back against the confessional wall, blue fingers and nails scratching at the wood on either side of the screen.  If a priest was in there now, he would only see Kurt’s lower back, the hint of fur through the sliver created by his waistband and the hoodie that had pushed up. 

Thankfully, there wasn’t a priest in the other side; Kurt would never be able to return.  If he could make himself return after whatever Logan had in mind.  _Oh you know what he has in mind, Kurt, but whether he’ll just tease you then insist you leave…or whether he really went through with it…_   _That_ was the mystery question of the hour, it seemed. 

“Now you’ve seen the inside, Logan.  Let me finish, and I’ll meet you out there,” Kurt told him, his voice soft like his fur. 

Logan’s smile only grew, and a low growl came as a response.  “Oh I’ll let ya ‘finish’, darlin’…but I think I’ll stay right here while ya do,” that deep voice rumbled then shifted slightly into the hungry chuckle when his blue eyes took in the slight darkening of Kurt’s cheeks. 

“You can’t mean…”  Yellow eyes widened then darkened as Kurt’s tail twitched in response, feeling the desire filling him even as he felt the shame of what he was thinking of doing…right here…in the confessional!  The conflict between faith and fervor couldn’t be read in Kurt’s gaze, which remained calm.  Shocked, yes, at what Logan suggested, but calm nonetheless.  Only the back and forth movement of his tail gave away that conflict.  “…Logan, I…” 

Hands like gentle vises ended the distance between them in that small space when Logan’s fingers gripped Kurt’s hips and tugged him closer.  “C’mere, Elf.  I ain’t gonna hurt ya, you know that.  Just want to love ya.”  His thumbs poked under Kurt’s hoodie and stroked the soft fur across his belly, teasing the lower crescent of his navel over and over until he heard the moan he knew brought the acquiescence to the pleasure they could make of each other.  He watched the other mutant’s head fall back and change expression from fear of the profane in the sacred space to one of pure appetite.  To Logan, Kurt – at this moment and any other when desire burned in him – appeared to be a creature of need, more angel than demon, a being of passion and want, and he believed – yes, in those moments, he _believed_. 

_Your own personal Jesus_  
_Someone to hear your prayers_  
_Someone who cares_  
_Your own personal Jesus_  
_Someone to hear your prayers_  
_Someone who's there_

Kurt felt Logan push his hoodie further up until it rested in line with his sternum, then he looked down in time to see that rougher face lean closer, those lips claiming his bellybutton in a kiss, eking from him a tiny mewl while his tail tap-tapped against the wood.  He moaned deep in his throat when that tongue darted in and out of his navel, and by the time Logan unbuttoned Kurt’s jeans and pushed them and his underwear down to his knees, all the protest washed away from him.  He licked his lips and watched his lover’s mouth kiss further down until lips and tongue and teeth worked together to further wake up his cock.  Leaning his head back against the confessional, eyes closed to keep in the pleasure, Kurt heaved in several deep breaths until his lungs were on fire, and when he looked down again, he watched as the head of his cock pushed past the foreskin just before it disappeared into Logan’s hot, wet mouth.  He rested one hand on the back of his lover’s head and pressed the other against his own lips, biting down until he felt his teeth scraping into skin in order to stifle the cries tempesting in his tongue. 

Logan turned his blue eyes up and smiled at the pure sight of his elf in the beginning sparks of ecstasy.  If the older mutant had a church, it would be wherever Kurt was, especially when the expression on his face was one of pure lust-desire-love… _hunger_.  The saying went that the body was the temple for God, and right at this moment – and any other with the other mutant – Logan would agree that _Kurt’s_ body was a temple.  A shrine, and he would _always_ come back again and again to worship.  He didn’t have to join a big congregation and spend sleeping hours of any given Sunday standing and kneeling and warbling old hymns written by men older than him and long dead.  The only voice Logan wanted to hear on a Sunday was Kurt’s, and right now, he would hear it!  He opened his mouth a little wider and curled his tongue along the underside of Kurt’s member as he swallowed him deeper…deeper until the head pressed up against the relaxed ring of his throat.  Logan heard the muffled whimper, and he laughed. 

Resting his head against the wall once more, Kurt reveled in the vibration rippling all through him from the tip of his cock, scraping through the veins in his thighs, and radiating outward to his toes and the top of his head.  His heart thundered in his ears, so he didn’t hear Logan open his jeans or the scrape of plastic when his lover tugged a packet of _ID_ out of his pocket, and it was only once the first slicked finger teased between his ass to circle his entrance that he realized the full extent of what his lover intended.  Kurt opened his eyes once more, now burnished golden, and his gaze dropped to Logan’s face, the older man still flicking his tongue along the indigo shaft near his lips. 

“ _L-L-Logan_ …,” Kurt stammered in a raspy whisper while he reached down with one hand to  cup it against his lover’s cheek.  His head suddenly arched back and another cry practically barked from his mouth, which he followed with a sharp intake of breath.  “… _Ich will dich_ … _Ich brauche dich_ …” 

Every time.  That made Logan smile.  Every.  Time.  “…’at’s right, elf,” he growled then pressed his tongue along the underside of that hard, beautiful hard-on.  He pressed his finger inside now, feeling Kurt tense and resist right at first – as always – then relax against the digit sliding into him, in and out.  In and out.  He added another finger, both probing into that tight heat until he could feel the resistance give and Kurt open up.  All the while, Logan readied his own dick in time with the preparatory thrusts into his lover’s insides, showing an immense amount of patience by not just pushing him up against the wall and fucking into that tender flesh.  He’d smeared the rest of the lube from the packet onto his cock, which now gleamed in the confessional’s warm flickerlight.  Logan had just slid in a third finger when Kurt’s whimper reached his ears, and he knew it was time. 

Logan stood up now, easing his fingers out of his lover, and with a movement far more graceful than a man of his bulk and weight should be able to accomplish, he turned Kurt around and placed his lover’s hands against the wall of the confessional, one on either side of the lattice.  When Kurt bowed his head forward, the other mutant couldn’t help but look up at the crucifix, the conflicting emotions of being both turned on and concerned that he was compromising his lover’s faith and their relationship nearly distracting him enough to stop. 

But only nearly.

Instead, Logan trailed his eyes down the long, lean form of his man – the graceful arch of neck underneath feathery black hair, the proud spine that had bent under him countless times since they’d first tumbled into sex together.  He caressed his hands along Kurt’s back, pushing the younger man’s hoodie further up so that his fingers could sink into blue fur softer than fleece as they worked their way down to squeeze his lover’s firm ass cheeks, parting them, pressing his thumbs against that puckered heat while he rubbed his own erection along the back of his man’s thigh.  Of course, Logan _wanted_ to tease Kurt, to make him whimper and cry and beg, but he didn’t know how long they had until the priest would be back, and that would hardly be good for any of them.  Logan bowed forward until his mouth was pressed to the back of Kurt’s left ear, his breath hot, his tongue tracing along the edge until he nibbled at the pointed tip. 

“Ready, elf?” he growled and felt his lover’s whole body shudder underneath him.  He took in the way Kurt’s fingers curled against the weathered wood, and his hearing could pick up the faint scratching of nails as his lover clawed down gently. 

“Ja…”  Kurt cleared his throat when he heard his answer barely rasp out from his lips.  He wet them with his tongue and tilted his head to look behind him at Logan.  “…ja, Lieb.  R-ready…now…” 

It was all Logan needed to hear, and he grasped his own slicked cock, rubbing the head against that tight hole, slowly easing in.  No matter how many times they fucked, Logan rarely every just pushed right in, and those instances were usually begged for by his lover.  The breath he held in his lungs felt like fire stoked inside, and he inched in until he was fully encased in Kurt’s heat.  He tilted his head until his mouth was pressed to Kurt’s neck, and he moaned into his lover’s fur, remaining as still as possible while his cock throbbed against those hot inner walls.  At this moment, he just wanted to stay like this, subsumed into fur and flesh and faith in the only way he knew how, even if it meant he lost himself forever. 

_Feeling unknown_  
_And you're all alone_  
_Flesh and bone_  
_By telephone_  
_Lift up the receiver_  
_I'll make you a believer_  
_I will deliver_  
_You know I'm a forgiver_

Kurt couldn’t part his thighs much further with his trousers stopped at his knees, but he pushed back until he felt Logan right up against him, and when the older man didn’t move, he took it upon himself to pull forward, rolling his hips in a way that drove Logan wild.  He knew his lover’s desires better, he sometimes thought, than Logan knew himself, and Kurt wanted that pleasure to shudder through him even as he trembled around Logan.  He felt the growl at his neck even before he heard it, and a smile played across his lips as he eased forward a little more only to be rewarded with Logan gripping down on his hips roughly and shoving himself right back inside.  The force of it pushed a low cry from the younger mutant, and at that moment, Kurt knew there would be no more teasing.  

_Reach out and touch faith_

One of Logan’s hands tightened on Kurt’s hip, and the other moved up to clamp onto the right shoulder like a vise, giving him better leverage to heave his next thrusts into that willing body.  His hips worked like a machine now, an unrelenting machine that pistoned into that tight heat until even the lubrication felt molten.  Logan worked himself back and forth into Kurt’s ass, feeling the rush toward release already building in him, burning through his veins like wildfire, and he didn’t know whether or not to be upset that they didn’t have more time to play or even more turned on because they could be caught at any second. 

It wasn’t really a difficult choice.

The thought spurred Logan on, and he thrust harder and faster into Kurt, feeling his lover’s body open and give more to his…their…needs.  He heard Kurt’s whimpers with every jab forward, and each sound grew louder and more feverish until Logan finally shifted his hand away from his lover’s shoulder to his mouth, giving him something to scream into once the ecstasy became too great to hold it in. 

And Kurt was glad to take Logan’s gesture and use it.  He felt the first sharp push toward the pleasure that would release soon enough, and he cried out against his lover’s palm, his teeth scraping the rough skin just as he pushed back.  He was rewarded for the way his body tightened down on Logan’s cock with a deep growl against the back of his neck and a strong hand moving away from his hip to wrap around _his_ shaft, squeezing and stroking him until he thought his knees would buckle him to the floor.  His tail twitched back and forth and snaked up to run the spade along Logan’s testicles, lightly slapping against them until he heard Logan moan.  He was thrust into that much harder in response, pulling from him a soft chuckle before another wave of sharp pleasure hit him, and he screamed into Logan’s hand, his body shook under the intensity that possessed him.  His tail paused for just a moment then once more caressed his lover’s balls before slipping further back to tease the point against Logan’s ass, feeling that initial clench, earning him a rougher thrust and growl.

“…don’t distract me, elf…for fuck’s sake…” 

Kurt’s laugh tickled the inside of Logan’s hand, and the older mutant couldn’t hold that distraction against his lover, not when it felt so damned good that he rocked his hips even harder, catching the different sort of cry into his palm when he brushed against Kurt’s prostate.  He watched that back arch again, and he leaned down to trail kisses along his lover’s spine, milking his fingers over the cock that throbbed against his hand.  

_Reach out and touch faith_

It couldn’t be long for either one of them; Kurt felt the pleasure rising in him, pushing through his veins like liquid fire.  He clamped down on his release for as long as he could, but Logan pushed his body too hard for him to keep control.  It slipped further and further away until finally, his spine bowed up against his lover’s chest, his head thrown back but still muffled by the older man’s hand, which was good because when his orgasm ripped from him without warning, he screamed Logan’s name at full volume.  If it wasn’t for the hand pressed against his lips, Kurt’s cries would have shattered the ancient stained glass in the church’s windows and awakened whatever old spite was buried beneath the tabernacle.  His whole body went rigid, his ass tightening down on his lover’s cock, and his tail pressed even more against Logan until he felt the shout against his back that preceded the waves of come that pumped into him when his lover came.  Kurt felt his own semen dribbling against Logan’s fingers, and in his sex-addled mind, the fleeting worry about dripping on the confessional floor came unbidden, but no sooner had the thought touched him, it dissipated once he realized that his lover was doing everything he could to keep that from happening, catching it rather in his palm. 

Kurt’s whole body hummed as the last of the shockwaves juddered through him, leaving him to slump his forehead against one arm.  He was sated.  Slowly, his right hand moved away from the wall just as Logan’s left his mouth…

_reach out_

…and grasped each other, their fingers slotting together as much as they could given the difference in digits, but it was a natural thing, something they’d perfected from the time they first started the hand-holding.  Kurt’s eyes stayed closed for a moment longer while he tried to get his breathing and heartbeat under control, and he still felt the heavy drumming of Logan’s heart against his back.  Their fingers squeezed together, and just as Kurt started to push himself upright, he felt his lover gently easing his spent cock back into place before easing his clothes back up.  One-handedly, Logan buttoned Kurt back in, taking care not to catch still-swollen flesh in the zipper, something for which the fuzzy mutant was very grateful. 

“Kurt…,” Logan rasped as he straightened up.  He brought his free hand to his face and licked away the semen, letting it roll back along his tongue before he wiped his palm against his own jeans.  He hadn’t let go of Kurt’s other hand yet, which made putting himself back into his clothes difficult. 

Kurt turned around, however, and with his free hand, he helped to pull his lover’s jeans back up, his tail slithering quickly out of the way before they were caught.  He raised his eyes to stare into those blue depths, and a sly smile teased his lips before he leaned down and pressed them to Logan’s mouth. 

“…yes, mein Lieb?” he purred when he pulled back again.

Logan caressed Kurt’s bare stomach for just a moment then tugged that hoodie back down, making his lover once more presentable to step out into the world again.  He closed the distance and kissed the younger mutant again.  

“I love you...”  Logan reached up to brush his fingers through Kurt’s hair, teasing the sweaty curls until they fell sexily across his forehead. 

“And I love you,” Kurt responded with a soft laugh and smile. 

For several heartbeats, they stood there, enveloped in the silence of the confessional.  Logan stared up into his lover’s yellow eyes and traced the seraphic peace, which had taken away that world-weariness that sometimes stamped his features.  He didn’t know what about this time making love caused that look of serene joy, but Logan wouldn’t fight it. 

The other mutant’s laugh was soft inside that old building, like angels’ feathers, and he said, “Sure, Logan.  Let’s go.  I’ll come back another day to confess again since you’ve given me a whole new reason to.” 

Logan’s laughter was far more robust and it echoed around them.  “Yeah yeah yeah,” he muttered in that gruff voice.  “But that’s this place all over, ain’t it?  Original sin and all?  I’d say we were pretty original just now.”  What he said made Kurt’s laughter peal out sweeter than any church bell across a green countryside, so he didn’t regret the pun. 

Their hands never let go of one another as the two men stepped further away from the nave, and Kurt paused only once by the front door, which Logan had already reached out to open, letting in streams of gray-yellow sunlight, to dip one finger into the bowl of holy water.  He touched his forehead down to his heart and next his left shoulder and right, old habits never dying hard at all.  Kurt followed his lover out into the rain-scented daylight, his tail pressing the door closed behind them.

_Reach out and touch faith_

**Author's Note:**

> Some translation help:
> 
> Ich brauche dich (I need you)
> 
> Ich will dich (I want you)


End file.
